


Maul Bear

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Suggestive Themes, special appearance from maul bear from build a bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Ahsoka finds a Maul themed bear, Maul isn't happy.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	Maul Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octobertown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobertown/gifts).



> this one is for you octobertown!

Out of all the things to find in a run down store, this was by far the least of what Ahsoka was expecting.

The sewn golden eyes started up at her unblinking, understandable as it wasn’t real. The black and red fur was soft, and cheap clothing of it’s robe surprisingly didn’t irritate her skin when rubbed between her fingers.

Oh but the horns. Soft as they were, it would be easy for them to be ripped off - such soft dangly things.

“Oh my Force, it even comes with his saber!” Ahsoka whispered in glee and giggled. Oh this was too much, she couldn’t leave the store without it, it was simply too precious not to!

Fumbling with the credits given to her, she realised she didn’t have enough to add the new piece of humour to her baggage of supplies.

_ Looks like I have to hide it _ . That was easy enough, she wore a clock to hide her body, and the stuffed bear snugged easily between. 

She paid for the supplies and made her way out the store and only pulled out the stuffed animal when she was clear.

She couldn’t believe someone had made a Maul themed stuffed bear!

She could imagine his displeased face now.

“I’m so gonna enjoy this.” Putting the Maul-Bear in the bag of her purchases, Ahsoka made her way back to their hidden ship, a slight skip in her footing.

* * *

Maul wasn’t at the ship when she got back, he had told her that he was meeting up with one of his subordinates and that she should go out and get some more supplies. Ahsoka knew he was meeting someone from his Shadow Collective and hated that she was working with the man that controlled them, an organization of criminal gangs was not how she envisioned to get information and get a ton of money. 

Perhaps that’s why Maul didn’t take her with him, she didn’t know if it was a kind gesture or not.

Anyway.

She packed away the supplies; spare clothing, food and drinks, some mechanical and medical equipment in the right places before going to their shared room. Maul still didn’t have enough money to buy a ship with separate rooms, but at least they had their own bed.

Boots off, Ahsoka laid on her own on her back, hands in the air as they held the Maul themed bear above her.

“What possessed someone to make a bear to represent Maul?” He was a Sith - former, as he kept on telling her, and committed such horrible things. Why in the Universe would someone try to make him a soft and cuddly bear?

“It is cute.” She muttered. At least it didn’t talk and she wouldn’t have to listen to his boring monologues. “Maul definitely isn’t this cute, or soft and cuddly.”

Why did she sound sad saying that?

_ Oh no _ . Her eyes widened. She knew exactly why, but she would never admit it.  _ Force, why me?! _

Maul still hadn’t come back yet and he never said when he would, it was getting dark and Ahsoka didn’t feel like waiting up for him, especially if it was going to be for another hour or so, she was already tired.

Bringing the stuffed animal to her chest, Ahsoka rolled to her side, and decided to take a nice nap.

* * *

Her eyes opened groggily as her body started to wake, stretching her limbs, Ahsoka sat up and gave a small yawn before rubbing her eyes. 

_ How long did I sleep for?  _ She turned to see the Maul themed bear, picked it up and looked at it once more _. I can’t believe I slept with a stuffed animal like a child.  _ She still didn’t understand how someone would make such a thing.

It  _ was _ cute, unlike Maul, and so  _ soft _ . Ahsoka couldn’t help but hug it again, strangely being comforted by it.

“Lady Tano I -”

Her eyes snapped open and her head whipped at the intruding figure in the doorway, the Zabrak looked at her with the same amount of shock. His eyes trailing to the stuffed bear in her arms that his eyes moved onto, and back to her face. 

Out of all the people to catch her, it had to be Maul.

In the bed, cuddling the stuffed bear that looked like him.

_ Oh Force! _

“Um, this is -” What could she say? Nothing was appropriate and would justify her actions. She was  _ still  _ on the bed with the bear  _ still _ in her hands, but before she could do anything, the expression on Maul’s face changed.

“Lady Tano, if you wished to be closer to me, you only needed to ask.”

Ahsoka froze, the words ringing in her head she stared at the Zabrak.

He was  _ smirking _ .

“W-What?”

“Come now,” He walked further into the room, the soft huff of the door closing behind him felt like a thunder on her montrals. “There’s no need to be shy, now that I know what you want I will happily obliged.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she never expected Maul to say such things. But that didn’t mean he would actually do it right? No, he was just teasing her, trying to get under her skin again.

Well then.

“No thanks, I think the bear version will be much better.” Het tone light and teaseful, Maul frowned, but she could see a twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh? How so?”

_ Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be is it? _

“Well for one he’s warm,”

“I’m warm,” Maul commented as he got closer, but Ahsoka refused to back down.

“He’s soft,”

“As are my clothes,” He’s near the bed.

“He’s also very cuddly, perfect for them.”

“As am I,” One knee on the bed as he leaned down, Ahsoka blushed at the increasing close proximity between them, but carried on.

“He’s small, so he fits by my side,”

_ Hah, take that half-sith! _

Maul merely cocked his head and knelt on the bed. “My large size allows you to perfectly lay down either at my side, or on top of me.”

Her mind instantly wondered to that image, what he said was true, she could easily fit by or on top of him, and because he was larger, there was more of her to cuddle with, and he was warmer. She would be so close to him to feel it all and to see those tattoos on his chest, her fingers teaching them - 

_ Ok, let’s not go there! _

She coughed and focused. “He can’t speak, and therefore doesn’t talk back. It’s very peaceful.”

Maul chuckled, and she hated that she found it nice to hear. “I think we both know you find my voice charming, but if I did annoy you with it, I would simply whisper sweet things against your montrals, and purr by your side. You’ll like that, right? Those are not things that that silly bear can do, can it?”

Her face felt hot, Ahsoka was sure her blush was clearly visible, and that made her blush even more. Yes his voice was charming, she’s heard it so many times in different tones, but this was new, different. It was low for only them to hear, soft yet with deep meaning - husky, as if he was attracted.

_ Ok now that’s insane! There’s no way Maul would ever find me attractive! _

_ But you find him attractive _ . A voice in her head said, it was always there to point out her lies, flaws etc. She knew it was a good thing to have a conscience, but sometimes it sucked. 

She breathed.  _ Ok Ahsoka, don’t let him get to you _ . “There’s more,”

“Oh?” He faked being intrigued and before she knew it he was closer, his body beginning to tower over her own, her legs caged in as he crawled over her slowly. “What are they?”

“W-Well,” Ahsoka leaned back the more Maul got closer, using her elbows to balance herself when he got too close, and soon found herself on her back. The bear still in her hands as Maul hovered above her, still smirking.

“Yes?”

_ Damn him… _

“I….” She said the only thing that would come to her head. “I can kiss him as much as I want, and he won’t get sick or angry at me for it.”

Everything around them froze, the banter, breathing, even their bodies. They just stared at each other, eyes wide with hitched breaths. 

There was no smirk or grin on Maul’s face, not one ounce or linger of amusement. Instead his eyelids lowered, and Ahsoka silently gasped as his face got closer.

“I think you'll find Lady Tano,” He whispered, sending shivers up her spine that was surprisingly good, those beautiful golden eyes started into her own blue ones as he spoke. “That is where there is no difference between us.”

His face got closer, the logic side of her was telling her to push him away and get out, while the other side, something with more...desire, told her to stay and give in. It was a hard battle, but as soon as those lips got closer, her eyes fluttered, and when they brushed against her own, she took it. 

His lips were a little thick and warm, comforting. Before she could say or do anything Maul pulled away, and looked at her with the most soft look she had ever seen in anyone. 

“If only my Lady allows it.”

He’s asking permission, and she’s more then happy to give it to him.

“I do,” She whispered, and brought her hands to his shoulders. “I allow it,”

There’s a look of shock over his face, surprised by her answer and not her pushing him away. Then he smiles, and not the crazy and teasing ones she had seen far too much of, this was softer, warmer, nothing like the Sith he was before. His lips are back on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, the tip of her fingers brushed against the warm skin on his neck.

It was soft and gentle, she could feel his desire and gasps when he pushed further but she allowed it, opening up to him and allowing him to take over. Breaths got heavier and short, lips apart then back together with more force then before. 

Ahsoka gasped when she pulled away for air, positive that she was a blushing mess, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

Maul was the same and she could see his chest mirror his deep breaths, those eyes now glowing, not with that murderous or teasing intent, it was deeper with more intensity.

“Still think the bear is better?” He asked with a cocky grin. Ahsoka huffed a laugh and looked down at the stuffed animal lying on her chest, and picked it up. She looked at it, faking curiosity.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure.” Even though she was faking it, the look of confusion and.. _ Oh _ \- hurt, on Maul’s face was real, her heart twisted uncomfortably at the sight and feeling. “He’s cute, but your cuter.”

The look of surprise on his face made her giggle, that smirk came back, and he growled. “You’ll pay for that.” He retched the bear from her hands and threw it across the room, her yell silenced by his kiss -  _ Oh _ , this is different.

It was driven by lust, a sense of anger of her messing with him. His hands rough on her body as they went under her clothing, gasps leaving her lips at every one of his touches. 

“Let me do something else that stuffed animal can’t do.”

_ Oh Kriff  _


End file.
